Rien qu'une nuit
by The Black Venus
Summary: HGDM, une nuit dans la salle des préfèts. ONE SHOT en 2 parties. Part 1 : Une nuit vers 23h00, Part 2 : Conséquences.
1. Une nuit vers 23h00

Titre : Rien q'une nuit...  
Couple : HGDM  
Spoilers : Aucun - atemporel (ou presque)  
Avertissement : Rated M ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
Mot de l'auteur : Coucou, c'est ma première fanfic M alors soyez indulgents... si vous aimez dites le moi, j'en écrirais d'autres, ou peut être la suite.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent a l'illustre JK Rowling.

---------------------------------

Vendredi soir. 23h45. Bureau des préfets. Une jolie fille brune était sagement assise à son bureau. La pièce était plutôt petite, décorée aux couleurs des quatres maisons de Poudlard.

Hermione Granger, 17 ans, préfète de Griffondor, soupira et remit une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

" Je comptes sur vous pour organiser l'évènement avec brio" lui avait dit Albus Dumbledore en parlant du Bal de Noël, au cours duquel seraient présentes nombre de célébrités du monde sorcier.

Mais elle n'etait pas seule, sous le blason de Serpentard, également assis à un bureau, se trouvait Draco Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy vous aidera"

Mais bien sûr le sélérat se tournait les pouces, du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposait car leur plans de travail étaient disposés de telle manière qu'ils ne pouvait pas se voir l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils étudiaient. Et elle n'allait la lui donner l'occasion de croire qu'elle se souciait de se qu'il faisait en risquant un coup d'oeil. Elle avait sa fièreté quoiqu'il en pense.

_Qu'est ce qu'on se fait chier,_ pensa le beau blond tout en jouant avec la photo de sa dernière conquète. C'était la fille la plus convoitée de Poudlard... celle qu'il fallait mettre dans son lit. Mais bizzarement, Draco n'avait ressentit qu'une très légère satisfaction une fois le fait (ou méfait ?) accomplit.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fou Granger, elle peut pas se grouiller... j'ai pas que ça à faire moi  
_  
Lentement il se retourna, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle travaillait c'était déjà ça. Il profita de sa concentration pour l'observer à son gré. C'est qu'elle n'était pas moche la Sang de Bourbe, bien qu'il lui en coûtait de l'avouer. Elle était assis légèrment de côté aussi Draco eut le plaisir de remarquer que ça jupe était légèrement remontée, dévoilant avantageusement ses grandes jambes lisses. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chinion sérré, fixé par un ruban rouge. A ce moment même, il n'eut plus q'une seule envie : lui enlever a tout prix ce bout de tissu...

_Draco mon vieux t'as perdu la boule ! C'est une Sang de Bourbe ! Rien qu'un simple contact, rien qu'une parole à le pouvoir de jeter à tout jamais le discrédit sur ton nom. _

Elle me répugne, se forçat-il à penser. Et pour se donner contenance, il se remit face à son bureau d'un geste décidé.

Peut être même un peu trop décidé. Hermione entendit un léger raclement de chaise sur la pierre froide. Elle se retourna prudement pour voir si la fouine ne tentait pas une fuite sournoise. Mais non. Il était assis, le buste droit. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les épaules plutôt larges, du moins elles semblaient, tout comme son dos...

_...musclées. Sans doutes ses entrainements de Quidditch. Encore un effort vain en vu de dépasser son ennemi de toujours, Harry_... pensa-t-elle.

_Il n'a pas mis de gel aujourd'hui on dirait..._

_Hermione Jane Granger, quel est l'intérêt de cette dernière réflexion,_ se reprit-elle aussitôt.

Elle se contraint à penser à autre chose... mais seul Harry lui vint à l'esprit... et ce n'était pas pour le mieux. Elle se rappelait avec une netteté effrayante, cette nuit là au Terrier. Ron et Harry avaient un peu abusé du Wisky Pur Feu. Ils avaient pensés que se serait marrant d'aller réveiller Hermione au milieu de la nuit. Seulement, une fois qu'ils l'avaient vu en nuisette rose, les choses avaient dérapées. Harry l'avait plaqué sur le lit, lui couvrant la bouche d'une main, la déshabillant de l'autre. Ron lui maintenait les bras... Curieusement c'était la bonne vieille Goule de la maisonée qui l'avait sauvée, attaquant sauvagement les deux garçons...  
Les questions, doutes incessants, revinrent une fois de plus à son esprit :  
Pourquoi ? Même s'ils étaient ivres... pourquoi eux ? Jusqu'où auraient-ils été ?

" Hé Granger tu m'espionnes ?" s'offusqua Draco, qui s'était re-retouné.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur :

" Heu... même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais des bonnes raisons ! Tu n'as rien foutu !"

" Oh ! Sainte Nitouche s'nerve !"

La remarque lui fit comme un couteau dans le coeur. Oui elle avait longtemps été Sainte Nitouche. Mais l'évènement précédement évoqué (au Terrier) lui avait permis de se remettre en question et de commencer à explorer son corps... pour ne pas être surprise la prochaine fois. Si le contact avec ses deux meilleurs amis la dégoûtait, elle ne perdait pas l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer, et la comblée aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Toute fois, elle ne releva pas et le silence retomba.

" Avoue que tu n'y connait rien..."

_Pourquoi je fais ça ?_ se demanda Draco.

_Il me cherche ma parole !_

" Tu serais surpris..." dit Hermione, se surprenant elle même au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

Draco ricanna et se leva.

Hermione, les joues soudain devenues pourpres, se remit au travail avec une ardeur non justifiée tandis que Draco Malfoy avançait lentement vers elle.

Bientôt elle put sentir sa présence dans son dos. Il posa les mains sur son cou, puis se mit à jouer avec son ruban rouge. Hermione était pétrifié, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ou plutôt si... Elle se mit sur pied d'un bond et lui assena une gifle magistrale.

" Ne me touches pas ! Fils de Mangemort ! "

" Comme si j'en avais envie sale Sang de Bourbe ! "

" Répète ça et..."

" Quoi ? Sang de Bourbe ? Raclure de chaudron ? Détritut à peine magique ? Pauvre petite vierge qui... "

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Elle se jeta furieusement sur lui, lui donnant autant de coup que possible. Il répliqua et ils tombèrent à la renverse, se battant à même le sol.

Seulement, comme l'avait remarqué Hermione, il était fort et entraîné. Aussi se retrouva-t-elle bientôt plaquée au sol, lui à qualifourchon sur elle.

" J'te tiens" dit-il haletant.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, puis sa nuque qu'il embrassa doucement.

_Non ! Qu'est ce que je fais !_

Il commença à s'éloigner vivement mais Hermione l'attrapa par le col et l'attira vers elle. Le baiser qui s'en suivit fut d'une passion à couper le souffle. Cependant Hermione hésiait à entrouvrir la bouche. Draco lui lècha les lèvres, plus les lui mordilla, la suppliant de le laisser entrer. Elle cèda et sa langue pénètra avec vigueur dans sa bouche, carressant la sienne avec délice.

D'un coup de hanche décidé, elle l'obligea à inverser les rôles, elle dessus, lui dessous. Il la regarda un instant, elle était sublime. Elle dégrapha sa chemise, laissant apparaître un charmant soutient gorge bicolore qu'il s'empressa de lui retirer pour admirer une des créations les plus sublimes de mère nature. Il se saisit également de son ruban rouge, libérant ses cheveux qui cascadèrent en boucles brunes sur ses épaules. Se fut à lui d'inverser les rôles.

Un fois en position de domiant il enleva rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon, découvrant un torse parfait et des petites fesses joliement moulées dans un boxer noir.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

Au diable les conséquences !

Il prit ses seins en main et joua avec ses têtons durcit par le plaisir tout en l'embrassant à n'en plus pouvoir. Ses baisers descendir vers sa nuque pour finir par des coups de langue avide entre ses seins. De ses mains, elle pétrissait son joli fessier tout en respirant bruyament.

Il descendit ses mains bas... très bas. Jusque sur ses genoux et remonta jusqu'a l'intérieur de ses cuisses, passant la main sous sa jupe, puis sous sa culotte. Il glissa un doigt en elle, puis deux, entreprenant un va et vient langoureux. Elle gémissait et murmurait son nom alors qu'il augmentait en vitesse. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait la faire monter au sétième ciel... non, lui il voulait la prendre avec son sex.

" Hermione... "

Il la retourna, et bien qu'elle ne comprit pas la raison de ce geste, elle se laissa faire, acceptant le contact de sa poitrine avec le sol froid.

" Regarde ce que tu me fais..."

Il frotta son écrection contre ses fesses pour qu'elle comprenne. Aussitôt elle se mit à quatre pattes, se cambrant le plus possible. Draco baissa son boxer, libérant sa verge et fit glisser la culotte d'Hermione jusqu'a ses genoux. Il hésitait à entrer, son gland touchant à peine l'intimité d'Hermione. Cet éffleurement la rendait folle :

" Vasy ! Draco je t'en pris ! "

Et il la pénètra, la prenant par derrière. Il se retira doucement et revint à la charge, s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle. Il entrepit un va et vient qui se fit de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus intense. Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors, dendant, dehors... A chaque coup de bassain qu'il lui infligeait, Hermione laissait échapper un petit cri de plaisir tandis que Draco grognait sans retenue. Ils jouirent au mme moment, elle cambrée au maximum, la tête rejetée en arrière, lui les mains cripées sur ses hanches, les dents plantés dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry Potter entra dans la salle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? Je fais quoi ? Je continue ? Vous avez des remarques, critiques ?

Ah oui, au fait, désolée pour l'orthographe, je n'avais pas de correcteur orthographique sous la main.

The Black Venus.


	2. Conséquences

Titre : Rien q'une nuit  
Paring : HGDM  
Spoilers : Aucun - atemporel (ou presque)  
Avertissement : Rated M... enfin ce chapitre c'est plutôt PG (non non ! Ne partez pas ! C'est trop mignon j'vous promet lol).  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à l'illustre JK Rowling.

Mot de l'auteur (c'est à dire moi) : 25 reviews rien que pour mon premier chapitre ! Vous n'auriez pas pu me faire plus plaisir ! Alors comme vous avez été beaucoup à la demander je vous met la suite ! J'espère que vous vous attendez pas à un truc R, parce que à part le language de ces messieurs Malfoy et Potter, y'a pas grand chose de choquant. Si vous voulez je peux éventuellement écrire une** fin alternative**, où Harry se joint aux cabrioles des deux amants.. à vous de me dire !

Je remercie très fort avec moults bisous : **Lana**,**Wendy Potter**, **cornedrue7girl**, **johanna**, **malfoyhermy** (c'est pas grillé que t'es une Hermione/Draco shipper lol ;)), **Yukaya**, **Red-hair1990**, **Tcheuer Teufel**, **laetitia9**, **someone** (but who ? mdr), **Estelle01**, **Alexianah**, **Leti**, **France**, **dam**, **Anakmay** (je serais curieuse de conaître l'origine de ce pseudo), **Snape Black Rose**, **Shérazade**, l**adyalienor**, **Keep Hope**, **Nymphadora Burd**, **Lucius Snap** (j'ose à peine immaginer l'individu lol ;)), **caramelle 1**, **Ashkana**, et **Lyra Parry** pour leur review et leurs encouragements.

Passons aux choses sérieuses !

* * *

2ème partie : Conséquences

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry Potter entra dans la salle.

Il resta figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

Draco lui aurait bien lancé une pique mais il n'était pas vraiment, même pas du tout en position... (dans tous les sens du termes mdr!). Il se détacha doucement d'Hermione et entreprit de récupérer son pantalon, qui traînait un peu plus loin. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était instantanément couverte de ses bras, repliant les jambes contre son corps. Elle aurait ainsiobtenu, dans cette situation, le deuxième pris de pétrification (le gagnant étant Harry).

Harry retrouvait peu à peu ses esprit. Du moins c'est ce que Draco en conclut lorsqu'il vit passer le Survivant du rouge au vert. Vert de rage.

" Comment as tu pu !" s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione, avec une hargne à couper le souffle.

Hermione, pivoine, se cacha le visage.

" Je ne sais pas... je... écoutes Harry..."

" J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Toi Hermione Jane Granger !"

Malfoy continuait à se rhabiller tranquillement, l'oeil aux aguets.

" Il t'as obligée ? C'est ça oui... il t'as obligée !"

Il se tourna vers Draco :

" Tu vas payer pour ton crime sale Serpentard !"

" Non !" s'écria Hermione, "Il ne m'a pas obligée ! **LUI **il ne m'a pas obligée !"

Draco fronça les sourcils, il avait parfaitement compris le sous entendu.

_Potter a osé !_

Harry se figea a nouveau, pour reprendre de plus belle :

" Mais... Mais tu n'as pas le **DROIT** de faire ça avec **LUI** !"

" QUOI !" s'offusqua Hermione.

Se faisant elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur, révélant, sans y penser, toute son anatomie aux deux jeunes hommes.

" Hey !" fit Harry en se détournant, il avait peut être abusé de l'alcoolcette nuit là, mais là il n'était pas ivre du tout... si ce n'est de rage.

Draco regarda Hermione sans gène, et sourit, plutôt heureux.

Hermione enfila rageusement sa jupe et son chemisier, sans même prendre le temps de remettre ses sous-vêtements.

" Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit ! et pourquoi pas avec lui ? J'aurais le droit uniquement avec toi c'est ça que tu veux dire ! Réponds !"

" Mais enfin !" s'exclama Harry, contournant le problème, " tu vois pas qu'il en a rien à foutre de toi, bordel !"

"Ne jures pas !"

"Malfoy !" ragea Harry avec colère, en plaquant son ennemi juré contre le mur. " Avoue tout avant que je t'explose la tronche !"

"Eh bien..." commença-t-il.

Il avait fait **ça** avec Hermione... Non, il avait fait ça avec Granger... Et si ça se savait ? Déshonneur sur sa famille, déshonneur sur son nom, déshonneur sur sa maison. Qu'éprouvait-il envers Granger exactement ? De la haine ? Hum... pas vraiment, c'était plutôt de la jalousie, elle était meilleure que lui dans bien des domaines... Quoi d'autre ? De l'attirance... oui, il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus. De... l'amour ? Non... non... il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'admettre ! Il était Draco Malfoy !

" Alors blondinet ? Tu réponds ou je t'en colle une !"

Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aurait pas pu paraître plus anxieuse même si elle avait attendu le jugement dernier.

" Mais merde ! C'est une fille elle aussi après tout !" s'exclama Malfoy.

" Han..." souffla Hermione. Elle avait soudainement si mal... pourquoi... pourquoi ? Avait-elle espérer une autre réponse de la part du plus grand coureur de jupons de Poudlard ?

Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps... elle avait appris, sans s'en rendre compte, à aimer certaines parties de son caractère comme sa persévérance, son intelligence, sa ruse. Oui, elle aimait son allure, ses cheveux, son petit plissement de nez quand il réfléchissait.

Elle baissa les yeux, pour qu'il ne vit pas les larmes les remplir et s'assit par terre, les bras autour des jambes.

Harry était tellement satisfait qu'il posa ses point sur ses hanches, oubliant qu'il devait frapper Malfoy.

Draco n'était plus tout à fait sûr de sa décision (Jean Pierre : Ben je croyais que c'était votre dernier mot ! (mdr)). Mais putain de bordel de merde, pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de la voir comme ça ? Elle qui s'occupait toujours des autres, personne n'allait la consoler elle. Il se rappela ses sourires, toujours pour les autres, mais pas pour lui... Heureusement ? Non... malheureusement ! Même maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient couché ensemble avec une ardeur peu commune, ses cheveux restaient propres et soyeux, ondulant doucement. Il la devina entrain de se mordre la lèvre... et il pensa qu'elle avait une bouche parfaite. Il imagina son regard intelligent brouillé de larmes... Non, ils n'avaient pas couché ensembles : ils avaient fait l'amour.

" Hermione... je..." commença-t-il.

"Hermione ?" s'offusqua Harry. Comment osait-il l'appeler par son prénom.

L'intéressée releva la tête vivement.

"Oui, Draco ?"

"Draco ?" s'écria à nouveau Harry.

" Je... tu sais... enfin tu vois..."

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! Lui qui était si plein d'assurance d'habitude.

" Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Malfoy !" le prévint Harry.

"Mais putain Potter tu vas la fermer ! Par les couilles de Salazard, j'aimerais bien en placer une correcte si tu permets !" s'énerva le beau blond.

Cette réplique sembla couper la chique à Harry.

Draco se lança :

" Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure Hermione ! C'est juste que je suis un putain de froussard, quand ma maison va le savoir, quand mon père va le savoir... Déshonneur ! " dit-il en imitant la voix rageuse de son paternel. "Mais je m'en fou ! Tu vas trouver ça con mais je crois bien que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je me l'explique pas, tant de choses nous opposent et..."

Il s'arrêta net. Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Après tout elle pouvait très bien avoir pleurer parce qu'il avait prétendu l'utiliser uniquement pour le sexe...

Mais elle sourit :

" Et Roméo et Juliette ?"

Il lui rendit son sourire et ricana :

" Sauf que je suis autrement plus beau que Leonardo Di Caprio..."

" Tu connais ça ?" s'étonna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

" Tu m'as pris pour un inculte ?"

Elle rigola.

" Mais si tu veux bien on va changer la fin..."

"Y'a intérêt !" dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il se tournèrent vers Harry, elle avec appréhension, lui avec défi.

" Me regardez pas comme ça je suis pas prêtre !" s'exclama-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione sourit à nouveau, ça prendrait du temps à son meilleure ami, mais il semblait s'être ressaisit et être prêt à accepter les évènements.

" Oui... ça va aller" murmura-t-elle.

" Pour sortir ? C'est clair... mais seulement si tu remet ta culotte, ma... douce"

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Remis sa culotte, se tapota les joues comme pour essayer d'en faire partir la couleur et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Ah... et mon soutif..."

Elle fouilla la pièce du regard, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du-dit objet. Cependant, Draco affichait un sourire en coin.

" Allez viens mon petit voleur chéri... " dit-elle en riant.

Ils sortirent du bureau main dans la main.

Le lendemain matin, s'est encore les doigts doucement enlacés qu'il entrèrent dans la grande salle.

**The End**

* * *

Et voillllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (lol) Aloreeeeuuhhh ? C'était comment, j'veux tout savoir ! Même vos pensées les plus intimes ! (Non je rigole, on sait jamais ce qu'un lecteur peut avoir dernière la tête TT) 

Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais bien avoir une petite review de ta part cher lecture lol.

Sinon, je le redis, parce que y'en a qui lisent pas le mot de l'auteur (je suis coupable, ça m'arrive aussi) : Si vous voulez je peux éventuellement écrire une** fin alternative**, où Harry se joint aux cabrioles des deux amants.. à vous de me dire !

x.X.x The Black Venus !


	3. Petit mot

Alors voila. J'ai décidé, finalement, après moult réflexions (si si), de ne **pas continuer **cette fic et de la laisser être ce qu'elle était à l'origine c'est à dire un OS en deux parties. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient, qui voulaient une suite.** En plus **j'ai reçu des emails très **méchants** à propos de cette fic, me disant qu'elle était complètement nulle... bref j'ai pas trop apprécier, surtout que c'était pour ainsi dire anonyme (j'ai l'adresse email bien sûr, mais je penses que ça a été crée juste pour l'occasion).

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais me concentrer sur mes deux autres fics :** Le jour où je suis devenu un papillon **et **What about une petite confrontation ? **(ouais les titres à rallonge c'est ma spécialité). Peut être même commencer un petit James/Lily, ça vous dirais ?

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu cette fic.

J'vous adore.

x.X.x The Black Venus.


End file.
